


Lego House

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title：Lego House<br/>Author：馒头君<br/>Pairings：Jared&Jensen<br/>Rating： PG13，拇指珍妮，类校园小言。雷，OOC，别认真看个乐呵就好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego House

Jared绝对是迎来了最倒霉最糟糕的一周一——先是被女朋友甩掉，然后在代表校队橄榄球比赛中频频失误，最后在酒吧喝闷酒时被一群根本不认识的人胖揍……最后还是路过的Jensen出手相助，他才捡回一条小命。  
说到Jensen，Jared简直屈辱混着愤怒，不服，各种不服。  
在他大一的时候，Jensen已经是大四的老鸟了，按理来讲老鸟带菜鸟天经地义，学长应该以亲切得如同兄长的态度对待学弟，Jensen也一直对他很好，但是“全校最受欢迎学生”评选是个分水岭。那次评选他和已经三连冠了的Jensen一同杀进最终决赛，从那次比赛结果揭晓后，Jensen对他的态度就从和蔼可亲一下子跌至冰点，能绕着走绝对不擦肩，看到他在电梯里果断地一转身改走楼梯，哪怕是在十层。  
你会以为Jared赢了那次评选，因为心胸狭窄Jensen才会这样？  
事实上评选的胜者依旧是Jensen。他毫无悬念地，以绝对优势四连冠，创造了学校的历史。  
所以Jared百思不得其解，怎么说发脾气撂脸子的都应该是他吧，Jensen到底是在赌哪门子的气？  
要是夏天之后Jensen毕业后拍拍屁股走人也就算了，现在Jensen在毕业一年后又被校队请回来当橄榄球教练，Jared和他低头不见抬头见，每天都像活在地狱里，还是有硫磺火湖的那种。  
因此Jared对被Jensen救了这件事格外介怀，被一个讨厌自己的人救，还不如被那群人踢死算了。  
“你说Ackles学长？不可能，他对每个人都那么好，大概是你的问题吧。”  
“一定是你小子招惹了Ackles，那家伙又火辣脾气又好，不然怎么会有那么多人喜欢他？”  
“喂，没那么夸张吧，Ackles学长人很好诶，一定是你想多了。”  
——Jared跟朋友抱怨时无一例外地得到了这样的回复。  
想多了想多了，你们才想多了！Jared愤愤不平地闷掉一杯龙舌兰，酒精热辣的烧灼感从食管汹涌地冲下直落胃里，又化成一簇火焰窜上大脑，一下子就让他感觉到了微醺的醉意。  
走出酒吧后Jared撞上了一棵树，树上纵横交错裂痕似乎组成了一张脸，一张嘲笑着他的脸。已经开始凛冽起来的北风吹得他头疼起来，大概是酒精的作用，一股强烈的委屈和难过毫无预兆地袭击了他。  
为什么Jensen这么讨厌自己，自己到底哪里得罪他了？  
为什么Jensen对所有人都那么好，只有对他……  
只有对他……  
这么不屑一顾。  
就算那天把他人堆里救出来，他满怀感激地向Jensen道谢，Jensen也只是用看蚂蚁的眼神看着他，轻飘飘地吐出一句话。  
「白长这么大个子，没用，我用一根手指头就能撂倒你。」  
混蛋……  
Jared承认Jensen打架时身手很棒而且灵活潇洒，但是这句话真是，太过分了。  
就算用那双漂亮得发光的绿眼睛看着他、从形状完美的嘴里说出来，也不行。  
Jared边嘶嘶地吸冷气，边揉着红肿的脑门走到离不远处的喷泉边坐下，听着身后哗啦哗啦的流水声，突然童心未泯地从口袋里掏出枚硬币，咚地一声，丢进了喷泉里。  
“请让我用一根手指撂倒Jensen Ackles，那家伙实在太过分了。”  
Jared自言自语得无比虔诚，合着手掌放在鼻尖前，还闭上了眼睛。最后他自己都忍不住笑场，原来自己都已经可悲到这种程度了啊。  
捂着额头站起身，Jared朝空中吹了口凝成白雾的气，看来明天早上的西班牙语课注定要翘掉了。

但Jared的世界里有两种东西永远翘不掉，一是考试，二是醉酒外加撞树后的头痛。在他抱着书包垂着疼得快裂开的头走回宿舍时，从草丛里发出的奇怪声音让他转头寻找声源，而且自己如果没有幻听的话，他似乎是听见了打斗声和……一个男人的声音。  
等等，男人的声音……从草丛里传出来？短短的，连灌木都没有草丛？  
还伴随着打斗声？  
宿醉的后遗症里有幻听这一项吗？  
Jared愣在原地好久才敢确定，在这片枯黄的、不足两英寸高的草丛里，的的确确传出来了人声，而且，是Jensen Ackles的声音。  
他凑过去扒开那团枯草，从里面突然蹦出两个小黑影，其中一个Jared很容易地就分辨出那是只甲虫，另一个……  
是个，人？  
并且看上去有点眼熟……  
居然是Jensen。天呐真的是Jensen，尽管面前的那个小人正举着一根脏兮兮的牙签和甲虫搏斗，Jared视力很好的，那有着一头暗金色的短发和绿眼睛的小家伙是Jensen没错。  
“A……Ackles？”Jared觉得自己在做梦，而且还是个噩梦，“Jensen Ackles？”  
“快点帮我把这个恶心的东西弄走！”Jensen想粗着嗓子尽可能有威慑力地下达命令，就像平时在训练场上一样，但喊出口后声音还是惊恐地变了调，“Padalecki！快！”  
Jared看着眼前小人只有拇指大小的身体，想把他拎起来又迟疑着不知道如何下手，只好看准了那只甲虫，抬脚，狠狠地跺下——  
“靠——！”Jensen尖叫着向旁边一跳，被突然落下的硕大鞋底吓得站立不稳摔在地上，心有余悸地猛瞪Jared，“你差点连我一起踩死！”  
“首先你得告诉我一件事。”Jared重新蹲下身，“我不是在做梦吧，你真的是Ackles学长？”  
“用你那愚蠢的脑袋去撞撞树就知道是不是在做梦了。”Jensen翻了个白眼——没错，就算他只有不足十公分高、脸没蚕豆大Jared依然能看出他在翻白眼，和平时一样可恶——随后他从地上站起来，丢掉手里用来当做武器的牙签，嫌弃地在「衣服」上擦擦手，语气依然气哼哼地不怎么友好，“反正我没有在做梦。”  
Jared愣愣地看着Jensen，Jensen也仰着头瞪他，沉默了一会儿后Jared先绷不住捧腹大笑起来……Come on，Jensen现在可是浑身赤裸着只裹一片还未完全枯黄的树叶，百奇饼干一样白白细细的四肢被冻得发红，全身都在狼狈地颤抖，而！且！  
Jared伸出一根手指，正正好好地戳在Jensen的胸前，都不需要用力……  
“嘿！”Jensen被推得向后一个踉跄险些摔倒，“你干什么？！”  
“你看，我用食指就可以推倒你哦。”Jared笑得眉眼弯弯还露出一对甜甜的酒窝，“现在换中指……哦，你摔倒了呢。”  
Jensen被这下推得一屁股坐倒在地，地面凉得他怀疑自己的屁股冻在了上面。在他好不容易才哆哆嗦嗦地从地上爬起来时，Jared又贱贱地伸出了小指，这回正戳在他的屁股蛋上，他向前栽倒一下子跪在地上。  
Jared心情无比愉快，头痛和坏运气带来的郁闷一扫而光，不停地用手指戳倒重新站起来的Jensen。开始Jensen还会边骂边躲他那根无处不在的手指，后来连站起来的劲儿都没有了，干脆四仰八叉地躺在冰冷的地面上，气呼呼地任凭Jared怎么戳都不愿意在动一下。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”Jared用小指碰碰Jensen的肚子，“还活着吗？”  
Jensen没搭理他，一动不动地躺在原地。  
“喂，喂你别死啊。”Jared的手指用了点力，把Jensen拨弄得翻了个个儿，但Jensen依然没动，“Ackles，Ackles，喂，Jensen！”  
Jensen决定装死不理他，不过他的确感觉自己的体温和地面没什么区别了。Jared的声音逐渐从得意变成惊慌，Jensen开始还有点复仇的快意，但是他的意识变得模糊起来，这让他明白了大事不妙。  
“冷……”Jensen用尽可能大的声音吐出颤抖的呼救，他不确定Jared听清了他在说什么，因为Jared揭开了他身上的树叶，全身光溜溜地展现在Jared面前让他首先感觉到的是羞耻而不是冷，支配着快要冻僵了的腿胡乱踹向Jared的手指，“流，流氓！”  
Jared指尖被踢得痒痒的，看着眼前全身上下都粉粉的、比乐高玩具大不了多少的小人，用食指和拇指轻轻地捏起来，捂着在了温热的手心里。Jared感觉到Jensen在他手心里不安分地挣扎着又踢又打，叫骂声微弱尖锐，身体抖得像只鼠宝宝，但在意识到Jared不会顺势捏死他之后安静了下来。Jared眯起一只眼睛靠过去顺手指缝看里面的情况，发现Jensen蜷成一小团窝在自己的手心，颤抖一点点平复。  
“好多了吧？”Jared故意提高音量对着指缝里大声问，满意地感觉到手心里的Jensen被震得一激灵，“还活着吗？”  
从指缝里嗖地伸出来一只白白的小手，那只小手明明白白比出了个中指。  
“……看来你还活得很好。”  
Jared开始走动，Jensen忙从Jared手指和虎口中间的缝隙里把头钻出来，瞪大圆圆的绿眼睛看着Jared，比着中指的手一直没缩回去，“你要带我去哪？”  
“我的寝室啊。”Jared看着那根细小的中指皱紧眉，“你要是再不把它收回去，我就咬掉它。”  
Jensen相信Jared能做得出来，于是连忙收回了手，只剩下脑袋在外面，“你真恶心。”  
“不知道是谁正光着屁股呆在我手心里。”  
说话间有人从Jared身边经过，Jared慌忙粗鲁地摁着Jensen的头把他塞回手里，冲路人尴尬地笑。  
“嗨，Padalecki.”同班的女孩子好奇地看着Jared怪异的姿势，“你手里是什么？”  
“呃……新买的阿姆斯特熊。嗷。”Jared敢打赌Jensen咬了他一口。  
“可以给我看看吗？”女孩子听到可爱的小动物就双眼放光，一脸期待地看着Jared，“它就这么乖乖地呆在你手心里吗？真可爱。”  
Jared感觉到Jensen紧张地僵住了身体，小拳头不断地砸他的手心，“这小家伙爱咬人还很害羞，而且刚出生不久还没长毛，很怕冷。”  
“你好有爱心哦Padalecki。”女孩子眼睛亮亮地看着Jared，“晚上有个party，一起去吗？”  
“不好意思我今晚有，有实验。”Jared强忍着才没把一直在挠他手心的Jensen扔出去，“我得，呃，先走了，再见……”  
Jared像落荒而逃似的一路小跑回到寝室，抬脚踢上门后才如释重负般呼出一口气，张开手掌。  
“今晚有实验？天呐。”Jensen皱了皱鼻子，“真是不能更书呆的理由。”  
“早知道我就应该把你丢在那里喂甲虫，”Jared把Jensen放在了桌子上，“就应该把你光屁股的样子给别人看。”  
“你室友不会回来吗！”Jensen像想到了什么似的紧张得不得了，刚被Jared放下就躲到了茶杯后面，发现桌上有餐巾纸后用力撕下一条裹住自己的身子。  
“这间寝室只有我一个人住，放心啦，Chad已经搬出去一个月了。”Jared挪了把椅子坐在桌前，开始仔细观察Jensen，“老兄，你怎么会变成这个样子？”  
Jensen被他看得浑身不自在，躲在茶杯后面不出来，Jared歪头伸长了脖子从侧面看着他，他又躲到另外一侧。Jared把茶杯移开，Jensen扁了扁嘴，背对着Jared盘腿坐下，裹着纸巾的背影看上去竟然有点忧伤。  
“我也不知道是怎么一回事。”  
大概是因为变小了的缘故，Jensen本来就轻柔的嗓音听起来更加细声细气——当然轻柔是对别人，而对他，Jensen从来都是粗着嗓子没好气。  
“我只是今天早上醒来就发现自己这个样子倒在草丛里，一切都变得很大很大，起初以为自己是在做梦，直到后来被那只甲虫咬了一口。”  
Jared这才注意到Jensen肩膀上有一道甲虫咬过的红印，对于Jensen小小的身体来说算是肿得挺高，应该会很疼吧，Jared咬了咬嘴唇，自己刚才还折腾了带着伤的Jensen半天，心里有点愧疚……才怪咧。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
Jared又爆发出一阵大笑，Jensen回过头怒瞪着他。  
“昨天你还说我，”Jared粗着嗓子学Jensen的语气，“「快他妈起来，Padalecki！被撞一下别跟娘们儿似的哼哼唧唧！一身肌肉都是摆设吗书呆子！」，现在看看你……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“我们在落后，而你半天不起来？”Jensen腾地一下站起来，动作太剧烈身上的纸巾都呼扇了一下，像回到了赛场上一样对Jared怒吼，“再不加强防守就别想逆转了！”  
“把我撞倒的那人足有300磅！你知道被坦克撞飞的感觉吗？”Jared不甘示弱地吼回去，“我今天早上差点没起来床，昨晚吐了好几次，你觉得我被撞成脑震荡都活该，是吗？！”  
“你吐了？”Jensen皱起眉头，语气从激烈变为担心，向Jared的方向伸脚迈了一步又缩回去，“现在头还疼不疼？今天早上还想吐吗？”  
Jared没想到Jensen会是这样的反应，愣住几秒后支支吾吾地回答，“还，还好……”  
“你确定？”Jensen执着地追问，他的小脑袋来说很大的绿眼睛忧心仲忡地看着他，“不需要去医院吗？”  
其实昨晚呕吐都是因为酒精在作祟，Jared心虚地吞咽了一下，点点头，又摇摇头。  
“对不起。”Jensen低下头诚恳地道着歉，声音软绵绵，“我当时不知道你伤得那么严重。”  
“没，没关系。”Jared觉得特别不好意思，又不知道该怎么跟Jensen解释，“真的没关系啦……”  
“把你的手伸出来。”  
“啊？”  
“听我的就是了。”  
“哦……”  
Jared乖乖地把手放在Jensen面前，看着Jensen吃力地迈开短短的腿爬上他的手掌。  
“现在，”Jensen双臂交叉在胸前，脸上是指挥比赛时的认真样，“把我放在你头上。”  
“哈？”  
“快点。”Jensen跺了一下脚，依旧是一脸认真，“我要检查一下你的头上有没有伤。”  
由于刚才的愧疚，Jared只好听话地把手里的Jensen放在了头顶上。Jensen从Jared掌中跳下，把整个身子埋在Jared柔顺的半长头发里，按摩着Jared的头皮，细细地摸索起来。  
“你用的洗发水味道不错。”  
Jensen拨弄着一束束头发，在Jared头上爬来爬去，Jared怕他掉下来，僵直着脖子一动不动。  
“这里好像有个肿块诶。”  
“什么？！”Jared被吓了一跳，莫非自己真的被撞伤了？  
“就在……”Jensen抓紧手里的一束头发，用尽全身力气狠狠一揪，“这里！”  
Jared疼得惨叫一声，伸手去抓Jensen，Jensen边笑边灵巧地在他的手指和头发间蹦跳躲闪。最后Jared还是抓住了Jensen，拎着一条胳膊把他丢进了茶杯里。茶杯里没有水，四面杯壁很光滑Jensen爬不上来，但他依然止不住笑，直到Jared拿起水壶作势要浇下去才勉强闭上了嘴，憋笑憋得直哆嗦。  
“不许笑！”Jared气得直磨牙，他真是中了邪才相信Jensen是真的关心他，“别忘了我现在一根手指将就能撂倒你……”他突然像想起了什么似的僵住，Jensen踮起脚扒着杯沿眨眨眼睛看他。  
“你想到了什么？”  
“我大概……知道你为什么会变成这样了。”Jared僵硬地一屁股坐回到凳子上，捂着脸开始祭奠被毁掉的三观。  
原来对着喷泉许愿……是真的会灵验啊。

听完Jared支支吾吾的解释后Jensen真是感谢二十多年的良好修养才没有立刻把Jared撕了，绝对不是因为现在的短手短脚无法施展，绝对不是！  
“就因为你的一句话我他妈的变成了现在的样子？！”Jensen扒着杯子边缘想爬出去，但是杯壁太滑让他一次次地失败，最后气愤地用拳头徒劳地到处砸，“让我出去！”  
Jared手停在半空迟疑着，Jensen气得大喊，“我还能咬你不成？！”  
Jared鼓起勇气用食指和拇指将Jensen从杯子里捏出来，指腹正捏在Jensen软软的腰上触感十分美好，但还没等他细细品味Jensen就从他手里挣脱出去跳到桌子上，抱起旁边的笔做武器对着Jared就是一顿猛刺。  
“你，他，妈，的，在，想，什，么！”  
每说出一个字Jensen都要狠狠扎Jared一下才肯罢休，Jared心甘情愿地忍受——首先，这的确是他的错，毕竟是因为他Jensen才变成现在这个样子；其次，被Jensen这么扎和被蚊子咬一口没什么区别，反而是Jensen放下对于他来说有点沉的水性笔，气喘吁吁地趴在笔杆上挺尸。  
“我很抱歉……Look，man，任何可以弥补的事情我都愿意干。”Jared用上自己最真诚的表情，同时用上最大功率的狗狗眼，“我不指望你能原谅我，但无论你有什么要求、需要什么，我都会尽可能满足你。”  
“好啊。”Jensen懒洋洋地翻了个身，遮身体的纸巾随着动作飞起一个角，在意识到Jared的眼神变得微妙后红着脸把纸巾拢回去，“首先，给我买点衣服穿，我恨死露着屁股的感觉了。”  
“没人会喜欢看你露屁股，相信我。”Jared耸耸肩，“我知道去哪给你买衣服。”  
“等一下，带我一起去。”  
“什么？！你这个样子怎么出门？”Jared扶额，“你不怕被踩死？”  
“毫无冒犯之意，但是，”Jensen一脸认真，双手抱胸，“我才不相信一个有粉色老头衫的人有审美。”  
“……”  
Jared默默脱掉身上的毛衫，换上一件普通的格子衬衫，费了好大劲儿才抑制住把Jensen直接掐死在手心里的冲动。

百货商店。  
“哇靠，芭比娃娃专柜？没想到你有种爱好……”虽然隐约猜到了Jared的目的，但Jensen还是嘴硬地做着最后的挣扎，“我不会嘲笑你的，但我们去看看男装好不好？”  
“这里就是男装啊。”Jared低头看了看从自己胸前口袋里探出来的毛刺刺的小脑袋，拿起一件肯娃娃的衣服，“这件会很适合你？”  
“你……”Jensen又一次被气得说不出话，但忍不住多看了那件衣服几眼，“不，太娘。”  
“那这件呢？”  
“款式显胖，还有这个颜色……really？”  
“……那这个。”  
“波点图案，你这人到底长没长视网膜？”  
“你到底想怎样……”  
“先生您好，请问你有什么需要？”  
Jared和Jensen一起被吓得一激灵，Jensen倏地把脑袋缩回到Jared的口袋里，Jared则僵硬地转过身，看到售货员在他身后注视着他。  
……好吧，一个大男人逛芭比娃娃专柜的确有点奇怪，边看肯娃娃衣服边自言自语就可以称得上是惊悚了。Jared顿感老脸一红，挠挠头干笑一声，“哈哈，没什么……我就看看，嗯，给我的小侄女买礼物，她一直想给她的肯娃娃换一套衣服。”  
“您可以看看这款，”售货员拿起Jared最初给Jensen看过的那件，“这是我们新到的，春季新款。”  
“不，太娘。”Jared脱口而出。  
售货员好不容易变得不那么奇怪的眼神瞬间又复杂起来，“好吧……那么这件？”  
“显胖，还有这个颜色……really？……不不不，不要波点的……”  
Jared在售货员爆炸之前及时地抓了一件牛仔衣，慌忙跑向收银台付了款。直到他走出商店，售货员那像看变态似的眼神就一直没离开过他。  
……  
Jensen看着那件可以被他当成连衣裙穿的牛仔衣，内心几乎是崩溃的。  
偏偏这时候Jared Padalecki那个混蛋还眨着一双bling bling的狗狗眼一脸期待地看他，一副『你看我多乖求夸奖』的样子歪着头，就差身后安个甩来摇去的大尾巴了。  
“你怎么不穿上呀。”  
“这么肥，我怎么穿？”  
“肥吗？”Jared伸出一根手指把Jensen勾过来，又捏起小衣服在Jensen身上认真地比划，这才恍然大悟，“噢，果然大了一圈。”  
“而且你没买裤子，还有内裤！”  
“你穿上这件衣服就不用那些了嘛。”Jared故意戳了一下Jensen的小屁股蛋，“正好可以遮住屁股，而且你那个针尖大小的小兄弟没人会注意到。”  
“……”仓鼠瞪。  
“你怎么了……”  
“……Not cool man，not cool.”任何一个男人都不喜欢被人嘲笑说那里小，就算全身都变小了，那里也不能被用来开玩笑，这关系到男人的尊严！  
“抱歉。”  
被一双好看的绿色大眼睛瞪得有点心虚，Jared讪讪地道了歉，Jensen这才收回了（他自认为是）杀人的眼神，扭扭捏捏地穿上了那件肥大的牛仔衣，衣领大得稍微一动就能露出半个肩头，袖子长得盖住他整个手臂还多出来一点点，而且衣料对于他来说有点硬，手臂不能自如地垂下去，只能像个人偶娃娃似的僵硬地支着胳膊。Jared扯过一根棉线在Jensen腰上缠一圈扎了个蝴蝶结，Jensen恼怒地抬手去打他，却被Jared直接拎到镜子前。  
“很合适。”Jared一脸坏笑，“完美的肯娃娃。”  
Jensen看到镜子里像是穿着裙子的自己又羞又恼地又踢又打，在听到Jared的话后一愣，气得脸和脖子一起红了起来，停止了一切动作，语气冰冷，“放我下来。”  
“怎么了，”Jared显然没意识到Jensen是真的生气了，“可爱的芭比？”  
“放我下来！”  
Jensen怒吼了一声，Jared这才看出Jensen脸色不对，连忙把他放到桌子上。Jensen一脸严肃，完全不搭理Jared朝桌子上的笔记本电脑走去。Jared不知道他要干什么，于是眼睁睁地看着拇指大小的小人蹬着小短腿爬上他的电脑，用两只手一起按下去才摁亮了开机键，随即被开机音效震得差点弓背起跳。  
“你要干什么？”  
Jared还是没忍住发了问，帮Jensen调低了电脑音量，但Jensen似乎并不领情，抬头瞪了Jared一眼，依旧不出声。  
这下子Jared也火了，曾经被Jensen无视以及被甩了一万个白眼和后脑勺的怨气一下子全都涌上来，两根手指把Jensen壁咚在屏幕上，刻意压低了声音但还是让Jensen缩了缩脖子，“我到底哪里得罪你了？”  
Jensen还是不说话，下意识推了推Jared的手指，冷着一张花生仁大的小脸，把头扭过去靠在屏幕上。Jared用指尖去扳Jensen的脸，Jensen直接一口咬上去，这一下不知道用了多大的力气，竟然像一根图钉扎上来，Jared嗷一声缩回手。  
“你才像个娘炮芭比。”他听见Jensen小声嘟囔一句。  
“你说什么？”他下意识发问。  
“你才是个娘炮芭比！”Jensen这回说得字正腔圆，夸张地挥舞着手似乎在刻意模仿谁，把脚下的键盘踩得啪啪作响，“「不就是个可笑的最受欢迎奖嘛，有什么了不起的，女孩子就是喜欢像肯娃娃似的娘炮」，后一句我现在还给你。”  
“呃……”Jared眨眨眼睛，“啥？”  
“你不记得了？”Jensen简直气不打一处来，小拳头在空中划过，“你这人怎么回事？”  
Jared认真地回忆了一下，诚恳地摇头。  
“你……算了。”Jensen无奈地摆摆手，“总之，不许再那么叫我，我认真的。”说完他就开始在键盘上艰难地跳来跳去，打开浏览器，一个字母一个字母地打起字来。  
“你要查什么？”  
“登录邮箱。我得跟校里请个假，这个样子我根本上不了班。”Jensen边说边在键盘上来回跑，踢开Jared的手指，整个人扑到回车键上，“不用你帮忙，我自己可以的！”  
“好好好。”  
Jared听话地把手抬起来，看着Jensen在键盘上连滚带爬地「打字」，不多一会儿就累得呼哧呼哧喘气，Jared觉得好笑，丝毫没有帮忙的意思，反而饶有兴致地打开一盒饼干，边吃边看戏。Jensen在键盘上绊了一下，细细的脚踝卡在了键盘缝隙中拔不出来，脸红脖子粗地较了半天劲依然无济于事，反而被磨破了一层薄皮，疼得嘶嘶吸气。  
Jared手伸到半空，Jensen又一记眼刀抛过来，Jared就把手收了回去。Jensen又努力了两次，深吸一口气，别别扭扭地开口，“帮我个忙。”  
“哦？”Jared放下饼干盒，故意说，“我没听清。”  
“帮我个忙！”Jensen红着脸吼，“我的脚拔不出来了！”  
Jared强忍住笑把Jensen从键盘里拔了出来，Jensen刚一落地就哎呦一声坐到了地上，Jared见他脚踝红红的，刚想检查一下但Jensen并不领情，打着滚从Jared指缝里溜走。  
“你还不让我帮你？”Jared挑眉，“要是摔断了腿你可别指望有医院肯收你。”  
“呵，怪谁呢？”Jensen站不起来干脆盘腿坐在桌子上，一脸理所应当地傲娇，“代替我请假。”  
想想这一切的确是Jared的错，Jared耸耸肩没有反驳，乖乖坐在电脑前开始帮Jensen写请假邮件，Jensen刚开始还像个小监工似的站在一边看着Jared写，后来也不知道一瘸一瘸地走到哪去了，Jared想到问他请假理由时他已经不见了踪影。  
“Jen？”  
“什么事。”Jensen的声音从桌子另一端传来。  
“请假理由是什么？”  
“你随便编咯，总不能说我是被变小了吧。”  
“回老家相亲。”  
“不行。”  
“结婚，度蜜月。”  
“这个也不行！”  
“怀孕，产假……”  
“……=皿=你想死是不是……呀！”  
Jared听Jensen惊叫后又是扑通一声，扭头看向声源，看到Jensen不知怎么打开的装威士忌的广口瓶子，在瓶口站立不稳直接掉进了酒瓶里，酒还剩大半瓶，Jensen整个人都淹没在琥珀色的酒里，短手短脚不停地挣扎。Jared默默骂了一句连忙扑过去拿起酒瓶，一时竟不知道该怎么办，手又伸不进瓶子里，只好拿个碗来把酒瓶里的东西一股脑倒出，被呛了个半死的Jensen就随着酒液从瓶子里滚进了碗里，迷迷糊糊地坐在齐腰深的酒里不停地咳嗽，刚才那几秒钟他用了最短的时间吞下了这辈子喝过的最多的威士忌，他晃了晃晕晕的头，打了个标准的酒嗝。  
“这可是我平时根本都不舍得喝的酒，”Jared看着Jensen全身都被酒浸湿了，心疼得直吧嗒嘴，“就这么成了你的洗澡水！你现在光着屁股坐在我的宝贝酒里！妈的！”  
“你要是敢舔上来你就死定了。”Jensen努力地想爬起来，但刚站起来就又晃晃身子坐了回去，白白净净的脸也染上了两团酡红，一双绿色的大眼睛失焦迷离地望向Jared，突然绽开一个无比明媚的笑容，“嘿嘿，大家伙。”  
……要说什么比Jensen更黏人更讨人厌，那就一定是喝醉了的Jensen，就算身体缩小到拇指大小，烦人程度也没有丝毫削减。  
“你想知道我为什么那么讨厌你吗？”Jensen好不容易从酒碗里爬出来后坐在桌子边沿上，晃荡着两条小短腿，边打嗝边抬头看Jared，一脸正经。  
“……想。”Jared郁闷地拿纸巾擦满桌子散着酒气的、七扭八歪的小脚印，心想我咧个亲娘这货终于闹累了，有一搭没一搭地回应着。  
“嘿嘿，求我啊。”  
……求你大爷？！Jared刚想发作，但一抬眼就看到Jensen那双好看的大眼睛水汪汪地望着他眨巴来眨巴去，再加上小小的事物从来都会增加可爱值，Jensen这个样子虽然算不上有多惹人喜欢，但最起码没他印象中那么可恶了。  
“求你了Ackles大爷，告诉我你为什么这么讨厌我，please.”  
“因为你是个混蛋。”Jensen继续保持一脸正经，“笨蛋，大脚怪，书呆子。”  
吃屎吧你！  
Jared气愤地捏起Jensen的衣领准备好好演示演示什么才叫真正的混蛋，没想到Jensen这家伙喝了酒反而更灵巧，从Jared手上逃开，并抓住他额前的一绺长发荡起秋千来，边荡还边咿咿呀呀地叫——  
“Yo——ho——”  
Jared的头皮被扯得生疼，想伸手去抓Jensen，但Jensen又跟他玩起了老把戏，顺着那绺头发蹭蹭两下爬上了Jared的头，在柔顺的长头发里和Jared的手玩起捉迷藏。Jared抓了一会儿没抓住Jensen，但一想Jensen也不能把他怎么样，于是干脆顶着Jensen继续收拾起桌子来。不过一会儿就听见头顶上传来细微的鼾声，他无奈地照了照镜子，看到Jensen趴在他头上睡着了，他的头发被Jensen当成被子裹在了身上，弄得他头顶又湿又黏。他报复性质地猛地一摇头，Jensen从睡梦中一下子被惊醒，被尖叫着甩了出去，在半空中被Jared稳稳地接在手心里。  
“行了行了不闹了……你这件衣服需要换下来，不然你非得感冒不可。”  
“你别过来！流氓！变态！”Jensen边抓着身上的湿衣服不撒手边哀嚎，完全忘了他正用被酒精熏成粉红色的身体摩擦Jared的掌心，怎么说他才是更像变态的那一个。但嚎着嚎着Jensen突然感到一阵恶心，还没等他从Jared的手心里爬出去就已经哇地一声，把胃里的东西全都吐到了Jared手里。  
Jared哭笑不得地看着眼前发生的一切，已经心累得如同止水，脾气都已经发不起来了，完全一副破罐子破摔的模样，用指尖轻拍Jensen的背给他顺气。Jensen擦擦嘴晃晃悠悠地站起来，眼睛直勾勾地看着Jared，突然抱紧Jared的手指。  
“对不起……”Jensen的声音轻轻软软的，低垂着眉眼，眼皮亮亮粉粉的，就算变成这么一丁点但还是能看到向上卷翘的金色睫毛，撒娇似的用软肚皮蹭Jared的指腹，“我不是故意的。”  
“没，没关系，我洗个手就好了。”根本没人能埋怨这样的Jensen的好吗！  
见Jared原谅了他，Jensen如释重负地呼出一口气，乖乖地脱下了湿衣服，乖乖地等着Jared洗干净手后又接了一小盆清水给他洗了澡，乖乖地让Jared用纸巾将他身上擦干，又乖乖地裹上小手帕。酒精让Jensen困得东倒西歪，Jared拿出一团毛线想给他缠个小床睡，没想到Jensen一见到毛线团突然兴奋得完全忘了困倦，和乱糟糟的毛线扭打在一起，边打嘴里边说胡话，说什么你他妈敢叫我肯娃娃，how dare you，how dare you，你他妈还敢问我为什么讨厌你，混蛋，讨厌，混蛋……从小到大一直被这么叫，你他妈当我想这样啊，你当我想啊……  
Jared听着听着也就明白了，明白为什么Jensen会在最受欢迎学生评选之后对他的态度来个一百八十度大转弯还带漂移了。  
还记得那是最受欢迎学生结果揭晓的那天下午，当时年轻气盛的他在好几个狐朋狗友的陪伴下得到了自己不敌Jensen这一消息，一时头脑发热说了些气话。  
——不就是个可笑的最受欢迎奖嘛，有什么了不起的，女孩子就是喜欢像肯娃娃似的娘炮。  
大概这句话被Jensen听到了，玻璃心了吧。  
每个人心里都有不能被触碰的那块禁区，就比如说Jared最受不了别人说他的发型，说他的鬓角……人家鬓角好看死了，整个发型都好看死了！所以这么一想Jared就能理解Jensen了——看来Jensen心里的禁区就是被人说像肯娃娃，一听这话就炸毛，一炸就是好几年。  
……其实这半衰期也是够长的，但毕竟现在是Jared觉得自己对不起Jensen，所以也就没想这么多了。Jensen跟毛线团打架打累了，把自己直接缠在毛线里呼呼大睡了起来，Jared看他窝在茸茸的毛线里睡成小小的一团可爱得像只小仓鼠，脸上不自觉地挂上笑容，摇着头给Jensen洗连衣裙……啊不，衬衫去了。  
如果他晚离开一秒也许会听到Jensen迷迷糊糊地念叨出的那一句，酒后才能吐出来的真言。  
——亏我曾经那么喜欢你，你居然也这么说我。  
Jensen咂咂嘴蹬蹬腿再翻个身，换了个舒服点的姿势继续睡。

宿醉的滋味Jared十分深有体会，而宿醉醒来还发现自己光着屁股、被毛线缠着手脚、躺在油腻腻的饼干盒里，这就不怪Jensen头顶上冒着鬼火又踢又打又骂又叫，总算把Jared从床上吼起来，解救他于面粉和黄油之中。  
“你怎么摸到这里的？”Jared扯过一张纸巾问道，“你还梦游？”  
Jensen用它当浴巾把身上擦干净，依旧是一脸不爽，“我可没吃晚饭就灌了一肚子酒，半夜都要饿穿了……谁知道这个破盒子进去容易出去难。”  
“那你现在还饿吗？”  
“……有点。”  
Jared掏出了一把瓜子，撒在Jensen面前。  
Jensen看着那堆瓜子，愣了一会儿，跳起来啪地给了Jared一巴掌。  
“Jared Padalecki！！！！我他妈不是仓鼠！！！！”  
……  
Jared嚼着麦片，Jensen面前只剩下一堆瓜子壳。  
“你最好有办法让我变回原来的样子。”Jensen慢条斯理地用Jared专门给他找的小吸管喝了一口咖啡，“不然你就死定了。”  
“噗……”Jared看他小小的一只还不忘了放狠话实在觉得好笑，嘴里的麦片差点喷出去，看到Jensen瞬间阴沉下来的脸色连忙正经起来，“你变成这个样子是因为许愿泉有魔力，大概我把许愿时用的硬币捡回来就好了。”  
“那你还等什么？”  
“我还没吃完早餐……好好好，我们马上出发……”

然而当他们抵达喷泉时，他们却一起傻眼了。  
原因是昨晚寒潮来袭，全城剧烈降温，喷泉，居然，被，冻上了……  
Jensen从Jared的衣兜里探出个头，然后探出半个身子，再然后整个爬了出来，Jared把他捧在手里，一大一小两个人僵在已经冻成冰雕的喷泉前，默默无言四行泪。  
“那个……”Jared干巴巴地开口，“我会好好照顾你到明年春天的……”  
“你是说你要养我到冰融？呵呵。”Jensen发出一声不知怎么发出来的诡异笑声，小脸扭曲成一根麻花，“你是在开玩笑吗？你是要用核桃壳给我做一张床，在盖片花瓣当被子？”  
“……我很抱歉，可是我真的没什么办法把你变回去……”  
“你是在这个喷泉边许过愿是吗？”  
Jared把Jensen藏在手里，转身，看到一个打扮得像巫婆似的老女人站在他身后，一只手捧着水晶球，一只手拄着大拐杖。  
“你是谁？”  
女人撇撇干瘪的嘴，“还不够明显吗，我是个巫婆啊。”  
……哦。那是够明显的。  
“是你让我的愿望实现的？”  
“当然，不然你以为一个破喷泉真的有这个能力？”  
“那你一定就能解除魔法咯。”Jared明显感觉到Jensen在他手心里激动地翻跟头，连忙说，“我要收回那个愿望。”  
巫婆眯着眼睛上下打量了Jared，视线最终落到Jared拢到一起的十指上，哼了一声，“跟我来。”  
Jared捧着Jensen跟着巫婆走进了酒吧，在一个不显眼的角落里坐下。Jared手里藏着Jensen，紧张得冷汗都快流下来了，巫婆白了他一眼，叫了两杯啤酒。  
“咳，”Jared不自在地干咳一声，“之前我许的愿望是……”  
“一根手指就能撂倒那个欺负你的恶霸。”巫婆没等Jared说完就接过了话茬，“我帮你实现了，你不开心？”  
“不不不，Jensen不是什么恶霸……”Jared的手都要被Jensen踢穿了，龇牙咧嘴地解释，“这只是个误会……”  
“他就在你手心里吧。”  
“不，只是……”Jared摇晃了一下虚握着的手让Jensen安静会儿，“只是一只仓鼠。”  
“别想瞒我，孩子。”巫婆严肃地板起脸，“你要是敢对我说谎我就把你手里那个小家伙真的变成仓鼠。”  
Jensen在Jared手掌里发出微弱的抗议声，Jared四下打量了确定没人注意到他们，就让Jensen从自己手里爬了出去。巫婆看到Jensen眼都直了，脸凑过去仔细打量，Jensen被她看得心里发毛，躲到Jared手臂后面不肯出来。  
“他……”巫婆惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，“他是那个恶霸？”  
“都说了Jensen不是恶霸……”  
“天呐啊啊啊啊啊啊——”巫婆捶胸顿足抓头发，几乎要从椅子上翻下去，“他简直太可爱了啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
……喂喂什么鬼……  
Jared一脸黑线地看着巫婆被萌得朝四个方向奔跑，Jensen更是被吓得不清，主动地爬回Jared胸前的口袋里，还把扣子扣上了……天知道他是怎么做到的。  
巫婆冷静下来一点后咕嘟嘟地干了一杯扎啤，清清嗓子正郑重地一副公事公办的表情，“那你跟我说说你有多后悔，如果诚意打动了我，我就给他解除魔法。”  
“是啊，来吧，说说看你有多后悔，让我看到你的诚意。”Jensen抱着胸坐在巫婆手上翘着腿，撅起嘴瞪着大大的眼睛，全然不顾巫婆被萌得直拍桌子。天知道他是什么时候瞬移到这儿的，诡异的事情发生的太多，Jared已经心累得无法思考。  
Jared不好意思地挠挠头，端起啤酒杯抿了一口壮胆，绞尽脑汁回想Jensen对他还很友好的那段时光。  
他第一次见到Jensen是在新生报道时。那时候他作为一只称职的路痴险些迷失在人群里，一个模样好看笑容温暖的学长把他带到了报到处。还没等他道谢，学长那双绿得耀眼的大眼睛就摄魂似的眨了眨，他呆滞得更不知道该说什么好了。学长看他呆头呆脑的样子，笑意更浓，抬手拍了拍他的胳膊走开了。  
之后他知道了那个学长叫Jensen Ackles，舞会王子，校橄榄球队队长，模样好性格好德智体美劳全都好，除了腿有点罗圈以外几乎没有缺点——就算罗圈腿也是萌点，这是全校的女生和部分男生的共识。  
再之后他就鬼使神差地推了到篮球队主力的邀请转而去橄榄球队坐板凳看饮水机，当时他觉得自己的理由是自己打腻了篮球非要换换口味，事实上他看着Jensen发呆的时间比看球的多多了。Jensen对他也一直不错，Jared仔细回想了一下，每次训练结束后Jensen都会给他递水和毛巾，柔声告诉他刚才哪里做的不对。刚开始他还心存感激，后来日子久了也就习惯成自然，不觉得有什么稀奇的了。紧接着最受欢迎学生评选就让他们形同陌路，自然也就没什么交集了。  
但有一次他在比赛中被对方直接撞倒，断了一根肋骨，一向好脾气的Jensen在球场上大骂躺在担架上的他是个白痴，之后听同学说Jensen赛后还差点一个人单挑对方全队，最后被禁赛四周。  
而且Jensen还在几天前为挨揍的他挺身而出，就算最后说了一句让他不爽的话吧，但也算是救了他，自己不该有这么重的怨气。  
归根结底，他还是希望Jensen能多关注他一些、再多一些，Jensen那么耀眼，像一道柔和又坚定的光，他在追寻那道光的同时又意识到无法把那道光握在手中，于是惊慌又难过。  
所以在感觉到Jensen疏远他的时候，他才会恼羞成怒。  
“哇哦……真是一场好戏啊。”巫婆磕着瓜子（为什么又是瓜子！），戳戳Jensen已经通红了脸蛋，对着Jared说，“这么说，你是喜欢他咯？”  
“什么？！”Jared的脸也唰地红了，“才不是！”  
“那可真遗憾。”巫婆装出失望的样子，“Jensen可是很喜欢你。”  
“哈？！”“喂！”一大一小两只小蠢蛋一起惊叫。  
“如果小男孩爱揪某个小姑娘的辫子，那么他是不是喜欢那个小姑娘？”巫婆吐出一口瓜子皮，八卦之火燃烧得噼里啪啦，“男孩不管多少岁都是幼稚的，而且听到自己喜欢的人对自己的评价是「娘炮」，那么他生气之余一定希望自己在对方心中的形象爷们儿起来，所以Jensen才会为了你打架啊。如果他不喜欢你，以Jensen的性格会理你吗？我说的对不对啊，Jensen？”  
Jensen又一次羞到全身红，把头扭到一边，不理任何人。Jared惊讶得不知道该说什么好，看看巫婆又看看Jensen，突然感到口干舌燥，抓起杯子灌了半杯啤酒。  
“好了，时间也差不多了。”巫婆搓搓手，“我就只能帮你们到这，现在你们可以亲吻彼此了。”  
话音未落，嘭地一阵烟雾炸开，巫婆消失了，只剩下Jared和Jensen在原地大眼瞪小眼。  
“她……去哪了？”  
“不……知……道……”  
“那……我怎么办？”Jensen看看自己的短手短脚，“我还没变回来啊？”  
“不，不知道……”Jared支支吾吾，“她说，让我们接吻……”  
“你不要说下去了。”Jensen隐约有种不祥的预感，“不不不会是这样的。”  
“Jensen，你冷静点，我觉得她说的就是这么个意思。”  
“不不，”Jensen瞥了一眼Jared那两片虽然薄但是对于他来说算得上巨大的嘴唇，头摇得几乎能看到残影，“不会的，不会是这么老套的剧情，什么真爱之吻可以化解魔法，都是狗屁……我会被你吸进嘴里的，一定会！”  
“别怕，”Jared无力地捂住脸。“不然……不然你就变不回来了。”  
Jensen的身体僵硬了一下，在原地转了几个圈，似乎下了很大的决心。  
“你，把脸凑过来。”Jensen捏紧拳头，手臂夹在身体两侧，“然后不许动。”  
Jared听话地照做，随即感觉到Jensen的小手覆上了他的嘴唇，紧接着Jensen踮起脚，把吻印在了Jared的下唇上。  
“嘭！”  
一声巨响伴着桌椅被撞倒的声音，酒吧里为数不多的顾客纷纷侧目，却只看到酒吧的一角散发着浓重的粉色烟雾，遮住了所有人的视线。  
但好像有个高个子的男人抱着另一个光溜溜的男人从后门跑了出去——不止一个顾客事后这么回忆。

“在看到喷泉结冰的那一瞬间，你是怎么想的？”  
“我想我一定要把你杀掉再分尸丢到学校里喂猫。”  
“哇哦，真是暴力。”  
“别说我了，你呢，是不是想把我丢到酒瓶里泡酒？”  
“不。”Jared歪歪头，认真地说，“我想可以用乐高积木给你搭个城堡，再买点轻薄的布料给你做衣服，还有床，我可以用毛线给你缠一个小床……”  
“真遗憾啊不能实现你的这个少女梦。”Jensen又闹了个大红脸，含糊地嘴硬着吸溜杯子里的长岛冰茶，把脸红归结于酒精的缘故。  
Jared看着Jensen脸上的红晕淡淡地笑了笑，举起手边的威士忌压在唇边，语气轻描淡写又无比真诚，“那时候，我是真的打算养你一辈子了啊。”  
Jared那杯威士忌终究还是没喝到口。  
因为Jensen把他拉入了一个真正的亲吻中。

——THE END

灵感来自于安徒生童话《拇指姑娘》，别问我为什么会开成这样……  
谢谢大倩听我叨叨这个脑洞还给我提了一些好萌的建议~爱你~  
题目同时是Ed Sheeran的一首歌http://www.xiami.com/song/1770481316


End file.
